They didn't understand him
by fairlyoddme
Summary: first one-shot on fanfiction! (loads more on deviantart) basically its sad and it does not have a happy ending.. shadamy and maybe a little bit of sonamy, rated T little of bit of swearing..


** Shadow Pov**

I was running through G.U.N. Rouge was on my tail while Omega was by my side, there was in intruder in the south base and were we closest to the explosion. I then saw it, it was Eggman of course, doesn't this fool always boast about his IQ of 300? Because if he did then he wouldn't dare set foot near G.U.N?. This time he was in a two legged machine with claws, ha typical.

"There you are Shadow, I have a little surprise for you." Eggman boomed, what's this idiot getting at? "You left your little Rose unprotected today. Bad move." He viciously sneered. Rose? Oh if this bastard is talking about what I'm thinking, I will personally snap his neck with pleasure.

He turned the bulky machine around to reveal the only thing that is precious to me in this world. It was Amy unconscious with scares over her arms and legs. This had me seeing red and I could feel the alien blood in my bubble like it was being boiled. "Shadow..." Rouge trailed off, I could hear fear in her voice.

"Eggman we demand an explanation!" I heard G.U.N soldiers shout while rushed to our sides. "No explanation needed." I said chuckling while slowly walking to the dead man.

"Come on Shadow I'm making a deal with you, I realise your little Amy if you help me take over." He said trying to stand up. "Eggman you are in no position to demand anything." I said still walking. "Shadow please don't do anything you'll regret his not worth it." Rouge said pleading. "The only person in this room that should be regretting anything is him." I muttered.

I then speed to him and lifted him up by his collar. "SHADOW DON'T!" I heard Rouge shout.

**Amy Pov**

I slowly crack open my eyes to blinding light, I looked to my arms to see several scares and bruises. Stupid Eggman and his stupid kidnappings he never succeeds yet he still continues, someone's determined. I slowly pull my head up and I accidentally hit the thick glass, Ouch I mutter.

All I remember is Eggman coming in rambling about Shadow and he then knocked out Sonic with his robot, crap I forgot... I hope his okay. I look through the glass to see G.U.N soldiers, Rouge and Omega. Oh god where's Shadow? Please me okay! My eyes frantically search around the room and they land to the control centre of the machine where Eggman was sitted and he looked kinda scared, wow.

A black streak rushed to Eggman and it revealed to be Shadow. I could see the reflection of my eyes glitter with tears. I see Shadow hold Eggman up by his collar and put with free hand to the back of his neck and with a deathing crack, the egg shaped body fell to the ground. I gasp as I put my hand up to the glass, Shadows piercing ruby eyes fly to me and narrow to the glass. He jumps to the glass as I rasp his name but then several soldiers pull him back. My eyes widen as I hear them shout from behind him. "Shadow the hedgehog you are under arrest for the death of Doctor Ivo Eggman.

No, no ,no they can't! Tears are streaming down my face as I break down to my knees. "NO, DON'T PLEASE NO!" I say sliding down the glass sobbing uncontrollable. Rouge then flew to the glass to release me, as the glass opened I rushed to my everything that was going to be taken away. His eyes brighten as he saw me and he immediately came out of the soldiers grasp to pull me into a warm embrace. "You can't leave me.." I said between sobs laying on head on his snow fur. He kissed my forehead and whispered into my ears. "I won't and I never will." He said sincerely. I then feel wind blow past me, funny were in a building. I felt shadow slowly slip out of my hug. "You are under arrest til the high judge sees fit." I hear a deep voice state.

I feel two hands hold my waist as I see Shadow being pulled back and hand cuffed, but with a different kind of cuffs it looked like chaos energy..

"Let me go!"

"No Ames he has to be taken away!"

"Sonic how could you just let them take him when he was just.."

"Amy he killed Eggman for revenge!"

"But Eggmans been hurting us for years! He deserved it!"

" I know, but you have to understand." He said abit unhappy. But I just turned to Shadow with my now blood red eyes, he just gave a sad smile. "Don't worry I won't be gone for long." He assured me before he was taken out of the building.

I turned to Sonic as he pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but cry on his shoulder he then hugged me tighter and whispered calming words as he caressed my back. "Do you want me to take her home?" I heard Rouge say. "No thanks I got it." Sonic said while slowly picking me up, I needed up dozing off in his embrace as the wind flutterered in my long hair.

I cracked open my eyes to darkness to find I was in my bed but in arms. I nuzzled into them but it then realised it wasn't Shadows but Sonics! I quickly jumped out of his hold resulting in him jumping up as well. Thank god it was dark, I could feel my cheeks burning and knowing Sonic he would be the same too. "You fell asleep and I figured you were lonely.." He said nervously. "It's alright you're just lucky Shadow isn't here.." I trailed off remembering earlier events.

I felt hot tears fill up in my eyes as I began to quietly whimper. Sonic then pulled me into a warm hug. "Shhh, it's gonna be in a few days they'll tell us to go to court and surely Shadow will be innocent I mean it's Eggman, the guy had it coming." Sonic said chuckling a bit. Here's Sonic for you, always making a laugh of every situation. "I guess." I said wiping away tears. I felt Sonic turn his head. "It's late, do you want me to stay?"

"Y-yeah, please.."

I really need someone to hold me right now.. And thank goodness he pulled me back into his arms. We then feel asleep again.

A few days had passed since the accident,each day one of her friends would come and try and comfort her. But every time they did she only pushed them away.. All she wanted was Shadow.

Amy Pov

The smell of cinnamon toast and fresh orange juice invade me noes as I hear cupboards opening and closing. Rouge insisted she stayed the night to help out with the house since I haven't been able to work since... I can't even say it.

*Knock knock knock* Rouge looked up to me then walked to the door and swung it open.

"Are you Miss Rose?"

"No but, I am a very close friend?"

"Here's her invitation to court, if she wants to see her partner one last time then give her the letter."

Wow this guy has so manners does he? Rouge closed the door muttering asshole in the process. She opened the letter and read it with curious eyes.

"We gotta get dressed, it's in an hour."

"Who's coming?"

"Just Sonic and me."

I put my head back to the table, quietly sobbing. Why am I so weak?

Rouge put a comforting hand on my shoulder and rubbed it bit. "Relax Ames, don't worry you'll see him today and he'll hopefully be released!"

"I guess." I said standing up. "By the way I'm picking your outfit." Rouge said laughing abit." Don't you always?" I said returning a empty laugh.

**Normal Pov**

The heart broken rose was crying her heart out in a withered field of roses.

*Flash back*

The court has decided, for your actions of present and past we sentence you to death. A barely audible crack was heard through out the room, it was Amy's little heart. She clenched it. "No , no you can't! His all I have!" She said falling to the fall on her knees, her words slightly slurred. Sonic and Rouge bent down to her and tried to calm her down, but she had enough. She ran out of the room attracting the eyes of the whole court including the judge.

Shadow had witnessed everything and had felt misery. Pain and misery, not because he was going to die but because of Amy. He nor had anyone else had seen her in such a state. He put his head in his hands, his eyes tearing. This was the last time he was ever going to see her...

Amy continued running and had lost her heels, she wasn't running to anywhere. She found refuge in a withered meadow of roses.

*end flash back*

She looked around to check if anyone had followed her and then put her head to the soft ground. She sighed and sniffed slowly falling into slumber.

Sonic Pov (still at court)

Man in all my years of running and saving, I haven't seen shit like this. I look to Shadow to see him crying, I guess the poor guy can't hold it in anymore. First Maria and now this? I don't know how my heart can take it, speaking of hearts I swear I heard a crack after the judge sentenced Shadow...

"Sonic we have to find her, god knows what she'll do!" Rouge begged sobbing a bit. "Don't worry I'll find her if its the last thing I do!" I said trying to cheer myself up. I zoomed out of court and stopped at the stairs, great it's sundown..

That means I gotta be fast, wait *sniff* smells like roses, only one person I know always smells like roses. Amy. Thank god for animal instants! I run following the scent which ended up leading to a field of dead roses! Great! Just great!

As I turn my head I spot something black, I've never seen a black rose? I adjust my eyes and see its Amy!

I run to her to find she's sleeping, poor girl always crys herself out. I pick her up and rush her to my house, she needs supervision. I lay her on the bed and then dwell in my thoughts. Should I take Amy to see Shadow? They said they'll let us see him before conducting experiments.. But could her heart take it to see Shadows lifeless body? I don't think so, the girl couldn't take hearing about it yet seeing it.

I can't believe there killing him.. I mean his just as much as a hero as me! The guy sacrificed himself twice to save the world, defeat black doom and helped me kick ass.. Maybe his more of a hero than me. Why do they always focus on negative things? Is it just because they wanna experiment on him? Wait what's the deal with that, his a hedgehog on a guinea pig!

I feel the bed move and witness Amy stirr and moan a little. I miss her old self, who knew that someone like Shadow could make Amy so happy? Guess I'll never know. I take off my shoes and look at the clock, 8:35. It's not that late but I think I'll let Amy stay here, I pull the covers over her tiny figure and then go into the lounge room. No running tonight.

**Next day~~ Shadow Pov**

I was shaken awake, yeah I get it I'm being killed that doesn't mean I don't deserve respect. I'm already staying in some type of cell, I guess they think I might wanna break out... Did they forget I can use chaos control? Pathetic humans.

They shove 'breakfast' in front of me which is a bowl of ? It looks grey...I think I'll pass. I miss Amy I really just want to run away with her and never let her go..It broke my heart, yes I do have a heart.

Each day before they week, I would forget that I did have a heart. But each day Amy would remind me with her love.

"Oi hedgehog, it's time." One of the guards shout at me. I stand up from the cold ground and make my way to the door.

This is it

When I walk through the door one of the scientists turn around. "Place remove all articles of clothing." He said in a cold voice. I take off everything except my innhibertor rings, they really don't want those off. I give him a what else face. He then points to a glass capsule filled with a green aura which was the main light source of the room. "Step inside."

I slowly walk to the glowing object and then begin to climb in. My life flashes before my eyes..

My time with Maria on ark, staring back at Earth. Witnessing her death,falling to Earth. Being hugged by Amy on prison island speaking to her on ark, battling with Sonic and his friends. Defeating black doom, saving Earth once more. Flying while in super form. Kissing Amy for the first time... When I brought the ring I was meant to give her...

Good bye my dear Rose, if only I could tell her that I love her with all my heart.

**Normal Pov**

A tear slide down Shadows face before a white light lit up the whole room. All the scientists turned toward the glass capsule to see the now dead ultimate life form. "Send in his loved ones immediately to inform them of the news." Spoke the head scientist.

A delivery man was at Sonics door, waiting to be let in. The blue blur opened the door and leaned on the side. "We would like to invite you to see the ultimate life form before B.S.O.E begin their tests." The man said sternly.

Sonic gasped. "You guys did it already?! His not a damn guinea pig his a hedgehog!" The blue hedgehog shouted with fury. Attracting the attention of the rose inside. She made her way to the door. "What's this about?" She said clearly.

"I was just informing your hero here, that you should come see your friend before experiments start." He said not caring that he could easily hurt her feelings.

This made Sonic go insane. What's this guys problem? Sonic give deadly stares to the man but then looked to Amy, he was trying to read her face. But showed no emotion.

"Where is he?" She said not looking up.

"Do you really wanna go Ames?" Sonic said worried.

"Your taking me Sonic."

With that they made there way to the labs and were currently waiting to be let inside.

"You may enter." The guard side stepping aside from the door. Amy quickly shot up and walked to the door, Sonic a little slower. But then Amy turned around.

"Would you all mind if I had some time alone please?" She asked all the men inside. They didn't answer but began to exit the room. "You too Sonic." She said not looking at him. He and the guard then walked out of the room closing the door behind.

Amy had her back turned to the green glow but then slowly turned to face it. She began walking to the glass, her boots clacking on the metal floor. She looked through the glass to she her loved one floating, lifeless. She put her hand to the glass, hot tears swelling in her eyes. "They didn't understand you, not like I did."


End file.
